First sensor glove was created in 1991, using potentiometers, for the animatronic company Ultimate Animates, based in Hertfordshire, England. The gloves were used for controlling animatronic servo motors such as those used in connection with puppet characters that appeared in movies and for the TV industry. The inventor of the first gloves used at that time was common with and to this invention, inventor Dave Barclay.
Various versions of the glove were developed during the 1990's, all using potentiometers. Bulky wiring, and a limited application for the analogue output of potentiometers limited the early application of the gloves in service, and because of high maintenance requirements.
Technology Playgroup of Montreal, Canada was commissioned by Dave Barclay in 1996 to assist in the development of the “Barclaybox”. The Barclaybox was designed to convert the analogue signals from potentiometers into digital signals which were read by a Silicon Graphics Indigo 2 Extreme computer, running Softimage 3 software. The combination allowed real time movement and control of 3D computer graphic models directly from the glove. Glenn Silver led the development of the Barclaybox.
The Sensor glove allows the wearer of the a unique ability to “play” the dynamic movements generated by the sensors in a manner comparable to that in which a musician playing a musical instrument. The use of a glove to produce the motion of a cartoon character or a puppet that is achieved in real time is referred to as “tuned” when the outputs of the sensor glove are calibrated or modeled to each user's preferences.
Auxiliary Anatomical Reference
U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,253 which issued to James M. Kleinert on Feb. 21, 2006 provided a schematic in its FIG. 2, showing an anatomical view of the bones of a right human hand 310. FIG. 2 from the 253 reference is the basis for FIG. 13 shown herein. The six paragraphs that appear in the ‘253’ reference that explain Kleinert's FIG. 2 are copied and quoted herein verbatim for the convenience of the reader as an added reference and to assist in characterizing the location of components of the subject invention sensor glove with respect to the location of the anatomical features of the human hand.
From The ‘253’ Reference:
FIG. 13 (FIG. 2) “is a schematic anatomical view of the bones of a right human hand 310 looking at a dorsal side. Shown are the radius 320, ulna 321, radiocarpal joint (RC) 323′, distal radio ulnar joint (DRUJ) 322, wrist 312, thumb 364, index finger 365, long finger 366, ring finger 367, and small finger 368. Also shown is a carpus 369 which comprises eight carpal bones, seven of which are shown in FIG. 2. This includes the hamate bone 371 with its hook-like protrusion, the scaphoid 324′, the lunate 325 and the triquetrum 373.
The thumb 364 is comprised of the distal phalanx 351, the interphalangeal joint (IP) 346, proximal phalanx 341, diaphysis proximal phalanx 341′, metacarpalphalangeal joint (MCP) 336, metacarpal 331, and carpometacarpal joint (CMC) 326.
The index finger 365 is comprised of the distal phalanx 360, distal interphalangeal joint (DIP) 356, middle phalanx 352, proximal interphalangeal joint (PIP) 347, proximal phalanx 342, metacarpalphalangeal joint (MCP) 337, metacarpal 332, and carpometacarpal joint (CMC) 327.
The long finger 366 is comprised of the distal phalanx 361 distal interphalangeal joint (DIP) 357, middle phalanx 353, proximal interphalangeal joint (PIP) 348, proximal phalanx 343, metacarpalphalangeal joint (MCP) 338, metacarpal 333, and carpometacarpal joint (CMC) 323.
The ring finger 367 is comprised of the distal phalanx 362, distal interphalangeal joint (DIP) 358, middle phalanx 354, proximal interphalangeal joint (PIP) 349, proximal phalanx 344, metacarpalphalangeal joint (MCP) 339, metacarpal 334, and carpometacarpal joint (CMC) 324.
The small finger 368 is comprised of the distal phalanx 363, distal interphalangeal joint (DIP) 359, middle phalanx 355, proximal interphalangeal joint (PIP) 350, proximal phalanx 345, metacarpalphalangeal joint (MCP) 340, metacarpal 335, and carpometacarpal joint (CMC) 330.”